


Сотня

by Shantriss



Series: Драбблы Часть 1 [4]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: правда о серии М





	Сотня

Боль приходит сразу же, едва ему удается разлепить глаза. Ноющая, мерзкая, отвратительная боль. В костях, на коже и где-то глубоко-глубоко внутри. М-24 с трудом поворачивает голову — соседняя койка пуста.  
«Да твою же мать!» — взвывает он мысленно.  
М-21 снова «там». Опять.  
Он не может даже представить, как у «них» получилось это, но, в отличие от самого М-24, М-21 физически восстанавливается быстрее. Намного быстрее. Это было «их» торжеством. И его тяжелейшим наказанием - потому что запускать новый тест с ним можно было едва ли не каждые пару дней. А вот М-24 после прошлого эксперимента до сих пор прикован к кровати и спасибо, что хоть не ссытся под себя. А ведь прошла уже почти неделя.  
Он жмурится, подавляя рвущуюся из него ярость и злость. Ну почему? Почему его тело не регенерирует так же успешно, как у напарника? Из-за этого исследования распределены между ними так… нечестно. М-24 сжимает зубы. Это из-за него Двадцать первому достается… столько.  
Он вспоминает, как тот выглядел после тестов накануне. Бледный как покойник, с яркими метками содранной кожи на руках и лодыжках — рвался из креплений от боли — с запекшимися губами и остановившимся взглядом. И у М-24 даже не было сил подойти, чтобы хотя бы проверить, дышит ли его друг. Все, на что его хватало — коснуться его сознанием. Он пока не до конца разобрался со своими появившимися способностями, но многому уже научился. Пару раз ему даже удалось «уговорить» дежурного вколоть М-21 обезболивающее, когда того продолжало ломать и выворачивать даже спустя сутки после эксперимента. Но в тот раз едва дотронувшись до сознания напарника М-24 в ужасе отпрянул прочь. Он сбежал. Он испугался. Укорял себя и проклинал за малодушие, но в тот момент М-24 не мог думать ни о чем другом. Такой океан невыносимой боли ему открылся. Сжигающей заживо, разъедающей боли. М-24 даже казалось, что у него и в реальности ныли глаза так, словно их опалило. А ведь он всего лишь постоял на краю этой боли. А М-21 где-то там, внутри. Один.  
«Да разве же это наука?» - бесится он.  
Да как эти извращенные уроды смеют называть себя докторами, учеными, научными сотрудниками?  
Эти твари — они же просто мясники. Мясники и ублюдки, которые ловят кайф, наблюдая, как бьется в агонии отданное в их распоряжение тело.  
И М-21 сейчас опять там. С ними. Опять один.  
Они же сломают его! Неужели им непонятно?  
Конечно же, они ведь не знают, сколько боли он носит в себе. Но неужели эти ублюдки не догадываются, что один человек не способен вытерпеть все это?  
Один.  
Эта мысль не дает Двадцать четвертому покоя, пока он снова проваливается в беспамятство.  
Когда он вновь приходит в себя, мысли его чудесным образом оказываются упорядочены, и он точно знает, что должен сделать.  
В комнате он слышит кроме своего еще одно дыхание — хриплое, неровное. Вернули. Еще живой.  
Толчком свалив себя с койки, М-24 подбирается ближе к напарнику. Ползет, толкаясь непослушными, до сих пор словно чужими ногами, подтягивает тело на бессильных руках, как гусеница, сгибается и вытягивается. Ему нужно быть ближе. Ему нужно быть рядом с М-21.  
Он вползает на кушетку напарника. Охватывает его голову — она кажется такой жалкой в его огромных ладонях. И весь М-21 такой… крошечный, почти уже не целый, почти сломанный. И этот бедный хрупкий мальчик отдувается за них двоих. Но ничего. Больше так не будет.  
М-24 включает способности на полную, прорываясь к истерично мечущимся мыслям М-21 и начинает рассказывать.  
Об их товарищах. Таких же, как они сами. Которым так же не повезло в жизни и которых тоже угораздило попасть в проект. Их много. На них рассчитана целая серия опытов. Полностью наращивать кожу после ожога пришлось М-74, а блевал чем-то черным после серии инъекций М-16, а швы разошлись, обнажив блестящие беззащитные внутренности у М-90.  
Сотня.  
Хорошее число.  
Больше М-21 не придется тащить всю эту боль в одиночку. К сожалению, М-24 может сделать для него только лишь это. И это так мало. Но больше ему предложить просто нечего. Он даже не в силах забрать часть себе. Только разделить. Поровну. То, что невозможно выдержать одному, сумеетпережить сотня.  
М-24 бережно качает в ладонях голову напарника, заполняя его сознание придуманными воспоминаниями о несуществующей Серии М.


End file.
